What If
by FizzinProngs
Summary: These are going to be a bunch of oneshots. Every one chapter based on one plot. As the name says these will be What ifs, the story (mostly or completely) based around Marauders where things might go out differently. Shortly...Alternate Universes "IDEAS"...I might or might not write full fanfiction about these "What Ifs". Time will tell that. I do not guarantee anything. Enjoy :)
1. 1

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything!**

 **What If**

Marauders

Moony Warmtail Padfoot Prongs

Four extra-ordinary boys, four very different boys, from different families, different families, different lifestyles, with different qualities. But all four of them had one thing in common. All were magical, all were wizards.

Prongs

James Potter

Brave, courageous, chivalrous, loyal, clever, fun-loving, talented wizard, an athlete and outstanding Quidditch player. He was known as arrogant, proud and pampered child, was very mischievous in his youth but deep down he was a good person, ready to stand for what he thought was right. He was always determined and would always reach to extreme limits and do everything in his power to achieve what he desired, his goals. He was ready to sacrifice himself for the ones he loved. People considered him as the Marauder's leader. He was a true Gryffindor.

Moony

Remus Lupin

Intelligent, calm, tolerant, level-headed, brave, kind, compassionate and good natured. He was the most mature and responsible marauder. But he had a dark secret, he was a werewolf. Werewolf was considered as a dark creature and for which Slytherin was most suited. But Remus was a person with a good personality and knew right from wrong, never belonged there. But his intelligence and love for books and knowledge could place him in Ravenclaw easily. But Remus was very courageous, the reason he belonged in Gryffindor.

Padfoot

Sirius Black

He was the Black sheep in his family. No pun intended. Rebellious, true-hearted and brave was he. He was witty and a talented wizard but also quite an arrogant and mischievous troublemaker, he was Gryffindor's resident play boy, extremely handsome and rash. His entire family was in Slytherin and he was the first to break the record. He was brave, courageous and strong, just as a Gryffindor should be.

Warmtail

Peter Pettigrew

A tagalong, looked up to strong, courageous people. He did not possess true bravery to be in Gryffindor. He betrayed his close friends out of fear. He was a stupid, idiotic, disloyal, weak and a talentless thing. He was treacherous and had a cowardly nature. The Sorting hat was mistaken to put him in Gryffindor.

What if the hat wasn't mistaken? What if the hat saw him as he was? What if his stupidity was enough to put him in Hufflepuff?

Though he wasn't loyal like a Hufflepuff but surely Peter wasn't brave and strong to be a Gryffindor. Nor was he intelligent for Ravenclaw and as for Slytherin? He was just too weak and cunningness was not his quality. His only remaining choice would have been Hufflepuff.

…

 _It had been a whole minute since Peter Pettigrew had placed the Sorting Hat on his head. It seemed that the hat was having difficulty on deciding._

 _After long last, the hat said, "Gry-" but suddenly it went quiet again, thinking again. It took another minute before the Hat shouted,_

" _HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 **A/N: I would love to hear what you think of this. Criticism is appreciated, Review!**


	2. 2

**What If**

The Marauders were always exploring the Hogwarts castle, weren't they? Finding new rooms and secret passages.

What if once they stumbled upon the Room of Requirements? They found out how it worked and soon they started using it for different purposes.

What if once they had to hide something? Say something to be used for a prank. Something they wanted no one to find. But would want themselves to come get it later.

Remus would naturally suggest about the Room of Requirements. They would come to the room and find all the things students had hidden in centuries.

What if after placing their own object, the boys would decide to explore.

What if they explored and explored and James found a box containing a Tiara.

Quite jokingly, what if he took the Tiara out, wore it and called his friends.

What if Remus would recognize it as Ravenclaw's lost diadem and mention it. While Sirius would be having an odd feeling. What if Sirius would recognize it as a dark object? Living in the Grimmauld Place where there were loads of dark artifacts, he would just know and what if his friends believed him that he was serious for once.

And what if they decided to take it to Dumbledore. What if after research, he would realize what it is and a bit extra persuasion, Slughorn would reveal that there are seven of the Horcruxes.

What if Dumbledore and the Marauders would start the quest to destroy Horcruxes long before Harry's Prophecy?

What if all of it ended long before Harry…

 **I would love to know what you think about it so Review!**


End file.
